No todo es como deberia ser!
by Kimiicullen
Summary: esta historia tiene un poco de todo.... si quieren saber de que se trata leanla! :D es un poco distinta a las demas! por eso no todo es como deberia ser! :D mal summary! entren y vean!
1. prefacio!

**bueno holAA!!.. soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic! ^^**

**la historia es mia y los personajes son de stephanie meyer!

* * *

**

Estaba sola como todos los días esperando a que como por arte de magia apareciera mi mas soñado príncipe azul. Sentía que ese día iba a ser diferente a los demás, que por fin aparecería tan deseado y soñado príncipe.

Pero hay que tomar en cuenta que no lo sueño y espero porque me gusta esperar, pues no, esto se debe al gran numero de novelas románticas que he leído ya que estas despiadadas solo hacen que me ilusione y tenga falsas esperanzas, ya que el mensaje de la mayoría de estas es que todos podemos tener un final feliz con esa persona especial que llega a nuestra vida y cambia todo por completo, que nos hace ver las estrellas solo con mirarlo a los ojos. Ese tipo de novelas hace que las personas inocentes y soñadoras como yo deseen y necesiten a esa persona especial para sentirnos completas y la realidad es que siempre lo vamos a esperar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**si les parece interesante haganmelo saber si?! para ver si lo sigo escribiendo! :D**


	2. 1er encuentro

**Espero que les guste!.. **

**la historiaaa es mia! los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer! ^^

* * *

  
**

Estaba sentada en un banco de la universidad, esperando a que publicaran el aula al que tenía que asistir para ver la clase que me correspondía ese día, observando al grupo de muchacho y muchachas charlar divertidos. Me quede tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, hasta que me dijo al oído y en voz baja como un susurro –hola sexy-. Yo me exalte tanto que me levante del banco en el que estaba sentada y pegue un pequeño grito. Los chicos voltearon y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se rieron, me puse de un rojo nada normal y con ganas de matar a la persona que me había hecho tal cosa; me di la vuelta y ví a mi novio Mike reírse, debo admitir que si las miradas mataran todos estarían muertos.

Me volví a sentar junto a Mike. –La próxima vez que me hagas eso te voy a golpear muy fuerte-. Dije viéndolo molesta. Me abrazo y me dijo –esta bien discúlpame, no lo vuelvo a hacer; tenemos que hablar de algo-. Me soltó y me vio directamente a los ojos. En ese momento recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y lo feliz que me hacia estar con el, hasta pensé que el podía ser mi príncipe. Lo acerque a mis labios y le di un beso tierno al que respondió no muy seguro.

–que sucede?-. Pregunte confundida

– nada, es que siento que ya no te amo tanto como antes-. Lo mire extrañada y asentí.

Mm –no es por ti, es solo que… -. –hay otra cierto?-. Dije tratando de contener las lágrimas; asintió esta vez verdaderamente apenado y con cabeza gacha. Me levante y solo dije –esta bien-.

Me fui, camine y camine tratando de no llorar me decía a mi misma: _tu príncipe, acuérdate de tu príncipe, así será menos difícil todo esto._ En eso me tropecé con Jacob, Jacob, un amigo de Mike, este venia acompañado de otra persona que no pude distinguir puesto que no quería que me viesen la cara de tragedia que cargaba, así que baje la cabeza al ver que era Jacob.

–Disculpa-. Dije y trate de irme pero me agarro el brazo para evitarlo.

–Bells que pasa?-. Dijo con cara de preocupación.

–Nada, estoy bien-. Y sonreí de una forma que hizo que riera también

–bueno en ese caso te dejo ir… ah por cierto te presento a mi mejor amigo, Edward-.

Mm –un placer-. Dije sin mirarlo mucho para que no me viera la cara-.

Mm –el placer es todo mío-. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento era una estúpida si no lo miraba, así que lo hice, y ví sus ojos verdes que brillaban de admiración?.

No me había dado cuenta cuando empezamos a quedarnos viendo hasta que alguien carraspeó y me volví hacia Jacob. –veo que se cayeron bien-. Dijo divertido. Me puse roja como un tomate y baje la cara. –bueno, me tengo que ir Jacob, nos vemos después si?, adiós Edward-. Dije yéndome lo mas rápido que pude pero sin poder evitar las miradas.

Llegue al edificio 3, junto a este hay una especie de plaza con bancos y mesas de cemento alrededor de esta, me senté en un banco y como estaba sola (nunca iba nadie para allá, para mi era como un escondite) empecé a llorar y desahogarme. Me dí cuenta de la hora porque alguien se me acerco y dijo. –no se te hace tarde para agarrar bus?-. Levanté la cara inmediatamente exaltada y trate de ver a través de las lágrimas que todavía habitaban mis ojos, era Edward divertido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno es mi primer fic! espero que les guste!.. :D si quieren que siga la historia dejenme reviews! :D**

**(= se cuidan!  
**


End file.
